Blue Velvet: A short Gakuen Hetalia reader insert
by Rosariorouge
Summary: You are new to Hetalia world academy! And America has invited you to his new year's bash! How will you ring in the new year? ONESHOT unless someone wants me to write another though I doubt it.


**Blue velvet**

**A/N: Hello! So this is a W Hetalia world academy fic staring the one and only you!You know the drill y/n= your name, h/c=hair colour, e/c=eye colour ect. I don't own Hetalia or you though I wish I did : ( It is inspired by Lana del Rey's cover of blue velvet which I love so much .As always if you want to understand it better just YouTube the song3Enjoy mi empanada's!333**

_She wore blue Velvet~~~~~_

(y/n) stood outside the oak stained wooden door as she anticipated it opening. She wasn't too familiar with most of the students at Hetalia world academy as she was new but that didn't stop America from inviting her to the new year's bash. America had convinced almost everyone to attend the Bash which he promised would be the best one ever. (y/n) sighed while listening to the music coming from America's party. She knew it drowned out her knock so she kicked the door so hard that someone must have heard it. As if on cue the door swung open and revealed the one named Britain? Well he had bushy, thick eyebrows that were kind of scary so it must be him. Yes that was his name. She was sure of it. "Hello I see your one of America's guests by the cloths you are wearing, well please do enter." He said in a lovely British accent. He smiled at (y/n) as he guided her into penthouse dorm.

America had not lied about the bash being ...well amazing. There was lots of delicious food from every part of the world. (y/n)thought she even saw her favorite food (f/f). America had told her Britain had wanted to cater but America said the food was for the New year's bash not Halloween. "You should have seen him!It was hilarious he was all like 'You bloody git!' and I was all like 'It's the truth Bro!' not to be mean but his cooking really sucks ass!" America had said. There was literally every student crammed into the pent house. Although the penthouse was the largest of all the dorms on campus and could hold everyone just fine. Right now (y/n) was drinking some punch while looking for her friend/roommate Hungary. (y/n) walked around aimlessly. She usually wasn't this shy but this place was full of complete strangers. She didn't know who talk to and who to avoid. She made her way pass the raging dance floor while trying not to get stepped on. "Bonjour mademoiselle" said a boy with blond hair and really blue eyes. "France." She said in a dangerous tone. "Ah new student right?" he said with a smirk. (y/n) recognized his tone . And she didn't like it one bit. "Have you seen Hungary?" (y/n) asked hoping France would be nice and not try to make her feel uncomfortable. France just chuckled. "No but with all the people here can you blame me?" he said with a face that attempted to be cute. "yes I can actually. I have to go ." (y/n) said expecting France to protest but he didn't. "Well can you at least tell me your name mon Cherie?" He said hoping to impress (y/n) with the French language. "It's (y/n) don't wear it out." (y/n) said while strutting away casually.

"Wow I am so very original." (y/n) though sarcastically as she scanned the festive room for Hungary. She spotted Hungary with a group of girls around her age chatting. (y/n) started heading in that direction when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. (y/n) expecting it to be France again turned around with a glare. Instead of smug blue eyes she was met with a pair of brown ones that turned fearful as soon as their gaze fell upon her frown. "~Ve! My friend here would like to talk to you~!"The boy said while gesturing to a tall blond boy wearing a black classic tux. (y/n)stopped frowning and exchanged it with a confused expression. "He thinks you're hot and he said he'd totally fuck you!" shouted a pale boy with the most odd red eyes. "EXCUSE ME!" (y/n) yelled as she turned a little red. "What! No these idiots don't know what they're talking about! My name is Ludwig. That brown eyed Italian is Feliciano and this one with the red eyes is Gilbert. I want to talk to you about your extracurricular activities, It says here you have not picked a club when it is regulation that you do. I would like to inform you that there are currently only 2 open spots left and that is the Canada club and the magic club and you are to-" Ludwig did not get to finish his sentence as he noticed Romano standing right beside him mocking him. Gilbert was laughing along with (y/n) "Ha what a loser!" (y/n) said . She immediately felt bad for calling him that but what kind of teenager talks about school at a party? He was practically asking for it. Ludwig face scrunched up in annoyance and he announced he was going for a drink. Hopefully the beer would drown out all of the idiots. "What is your name anyways Bella?" Feliciano asked. "Well my country's name is (c/n) but you can call me (y/n)" she said trying to suppress giggles. "Oh Mein Gott that is how you annoy him properly! Good one Romano!" Gilbert laughed. Romano gave a disgusted look and walked away. Feliciano quickly ran after Ludwig muttering something about finding kiku or something. "Hey can you help me find Hungary please I just lost her." (y/n) asked hoping to find her friend . "And let's hope she stays lost." Gilbert muttered while shuttering. "Are you ok?" (y/n) asked hoping for some answers. "Hey why don't you hang out with the awesome me instead of the lame Hungary?!That would be awesome!" (y/n) did not have a chance to answer as Gilbert dragged her towards the bar. "Here come on let's have a drinking contest!" He screamed so loud that the music sounded like a whisper. "DID SOMEONE SAY DRINKING CONTEST!" Denmark yelled as he dragged the rest of the Nordic's to the bar. Soon enough there was a crowd of people watching Denmark and Gilbert have a drink off. As for (y/n) this was totes boring. That is until hot sexy men started taking their shirts off. "HOW ARE THESE HIGH SCHOOLERS?!" (y/n) thought while trying to stop her nose from bleeding. At her old high school there were definitely not this many ripped guys. She thought this school might not be so bad until someone decided she would make a great garbage can and THREW up all of their drinks on her. "WHAT THE FREAKING FRICKK!" She yelled demanding someone taking responsibility for her blue velvet dress that had gotten ruined. Unfortunately everyone was so drunk that they didn't pay her any attention. "Ugh! Why me!" she said to no one in particular. (y/n) quickly ran to the washroom with tears in her (e/c) eye's. She didn't cry often only when things added up. Right now she was missing her family, her friends even that damn neighbour that always stole her pet flamingo. She was tired of the teachers getting mad at her for being late even though she always got lost. She was tired of creepy guys like France. She was so tired she just wanted to go home.

The washroom was surprisingly quiet any cozy. (y/n) looked at her ruined dress. "mom" was all she whispered. (y/n) thought back to Christmas when her mom had given her the dress. "This was my dress when I was your age now it's yours. I expect you to take good care of it princess." (y/n) sat in silence as she remembered that day. That was a day to remember. No matter how cheesy it was (y/n) cherished this dress. And now someone's cheap two dollar beer was all over it.

(y/n) wiped her tears she didn't want the other nations to think she was some cry baby-even if that was the case. (y/n) checked her watch 11:50. "Damn only ten minutes till 2014"

(y/n) quietly crawled out of the washroom. Everyone was still at the bar getting super wasted so there was a lack of people on the dance floor.(y/n) used this to her advantage and ran across the wooden floor to the window area. The balcony was made out of pure white marble so it gave the whole outside aura a romantic feel. Not that (y/n) was looking for it she just needed a place where it wasn't loud and there wasn't priceless dress ruiners running ramped. (y/n) gazed across the night sky. It surly was a sight. The stars shone like a million far away suns gracing the night sky with their beauty. The cool December wind shook her as she realized she didn't bring her jacket. (y/n) started shaking uncontrollably. "Oh god I must look like a retard..." she thought. (y/n) closed her eyes thinking of her happy place. She was with her friends in her room she knew everybody and everybody knew her. This made her warm..yes she was so warm. The warmth was real (y/n) realized. She opened her (e/c) eyes to she was wrapped in a warm leather jacket. She looked up to see a boy with platinum hair and purple eyes smiling calmly as he examined the stars with keen interest. "They are so beautiful, da?" He said while never moving his gaze from them. (y/n) was unsure of what to do. On one hand he was really cute and he was the only one not getting shitfaced. This boy however had a threatening aura about him. (y/n) was terrified of the boy. He looked innocent but there was something about him that screamed psychotic murderer. "Sometimes I wish I could just fly up, up, up and be with them forever. I'm sure they'd be my friends." The man dropped his gaze and sadly looked at the floor he then looked at (y/n) and intensely stared into her eyes.(y/n) stuttered not just from the cold but from the mere sight of him. "When I was younger I thought I would be an astronaut, but as I grew up I realized that it wasn't possible"(y/n) softly said. He chuckled then smiled gently "It's so sad how you'd give up that dream without even trying." He quietly said. She had a blue aura. She was so magnificent, and beautiful it hurt to see her so troubled. His eyes were like flames burning brightly and passionately but what surprised (y/n) the most was that they were filled with hope. "What !what do you want!" (y/n) thought those eyes both made her sympathetic and hysteric. She wanted to do whatever she could to make it stop. "Will you be my friend?" He said. Such a simple question. Such a simple request. He already imagined them doing things normal friends do. Eating at fast food restaurants , making snow angles , watching scary movies, sleepovers, walks to the park, studying for tests and the most importantly falling in love with each other. That's how America's movies had always shown it to be. "I-uh...sure we can-" before she got to finish Hungary found her. "THERE YOU ARE!I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!WE have to leave now everyone's getting super drunk and someone called the cops!"She said in her thick accent. She dragged (y/n) out of the balcony and into the penthouse. "She said yes.." Ivan thought. "She. said. yes."He smiled faintly while taking another chug of vodka from the bottle that was in his coat. He knew this year would be different. Because this year he had (y/n).

_~But in my heart there'll always be precious and warm a memory through the years, and I still can see blue velvet through my tears._

Le beautiful fin !3~~~~~~~


End file.
